lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars 2
Lego Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars 2 is a video game released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii U Gameplay Lego Star Wars IV takes a big part of Lego Star Wars III and revamps it into a wonder. The Swap Missions(Where one group is on one side while the other group is on the other side, and you can swap between them by holding Triangle/Y/C) make a return, and the improved space battles from LSW III return as well. Also, the Ground Battles have not changed. Everything else is almost the same, except in the game which will be addressed when the time comes. Story Mode The story mode of Lego Star Wars IV greatly differs from the other games, with one continuing story, all in one track, also with a Prologue and Epilogue. Prologue: Lethal Trackdown Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon Story: After the beginning cutscene, escape the Coruscant Cantina. After another cutscene showing the Jedi flying to Florrum, find Aurra Sing in the Florrum Cantina. Once found, there is another cutscene showing Aurra Sing escape. After the cutscene, there is a boss battle with Boba Fett. One more in-game cutscene showing Ahsoka and a Clone following Aurra Sing, then heading for the hostages' location. Finally, boss battle with Bossk and destroy the ship stabilizer on the Slave I to get the final cutscene rolling. Enemies: Thugs(Coruscant Cantina), Bounty Hunters(Hostage location) Bosses: Boba Fett, Bossk ARC Troopers Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Echo, Fives, 99 Story: After the beginning cutscene showing Obi-Wan watching Anakin land on Kamino, the story splits, with Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex going after Asajj Ventress while Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody go after Grievous. Once Obi-Wan and Anakin meet up after their respective boss battles, a cutscene plays showing Echo, Fives, and 99. They retreat into a room, where Commander Cody and Captain Rex join them. The player must then snipe 15 Aqua Droids to finish the level. Enemies: Aqua Droids Bosses: General Grievous, Asajj Ventress Witches of the Mist Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker A cutscene shows Obi-Wan and Anakin learning of Savage Opress. Then, they land on Toydaria. After the cutscene, there is a time of 10 minutes to solve all of the puzzles while fighting Battle Droids and open the door to the castle. After a short cutscene showing Anakin and Obi-Wan entering the castle to find Savage Opress capturing the Toydarian King Katuunko. This enters a small battle with Savage Opress. Once this is done, Savage is shown escaping with the king in a cutscene. During the cutscene, Obi-Wan and Anakin fly to the Separatist ship and once again find Savage Opress. This enters a boss battle with Savage Opress. After the boss battle, the objective is to defeat 10 Battle Droids to end the level. Enemies: Battle Droids Bosses: Savage Opress Altar of Mortis Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luxury Droid, Daughter A cutscene shows Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano standing in a room, when a figure appears and kidnaps Ahsoka. Anakin takes the controls and flies the ship. After the cutscene, there is an air battle between the Twilight(Player) and Son in his gargoyle form. After another cutscene showing Anakin climbing the tower, and then Obi-Wan and Daughter enter the tower. After the cutscene there is two stories, Anakin and a Luxury Droid that was deactivated along the wall, with the other story being Obi-Wan and Daughter. Anakin fights Ahsoka Tano, while Obi-Wan and Daughter fight Son. After the two battles, the final cutscene plays. Enemies: None Bosses: Son(Gargoyle Form), Ahsoka Tano, Son Ghosts of Mortis Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano A cutscene shows Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka entering a room. They see the Son trying to kill the Father. This starts a boss battle between the Jedi and the Son. Defeat the Son to end the level. Enemies: None Bosses: Son Citadel Rescue Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Young Tarkin, Even Piell A cutscene shows Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Tarkin, and Even Piell escaping the Citadel. Then, they fight an army of Commando Droids. The player must then run from a couple of Anooba. After the chase, the player must survive and find a way across the lava to an island. Once on the island, there is a boss battle with Osi Sobeck. Defeat Osi to end the level. Enemies: Commando Droids Bosses: Osi Sobeck Wookiee Hunt Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Jinx, O-Mer, Battle Droid A cutscene shows Ahsoka Tano, Jinx, and O-Mer jumping onto a flying ship. The story then splits. Jinx and O-Mer are on the top of the ship, while Ahsoka descends into the ship and finds a deactivated Battle Droid to aid her. Ahsoka and the droid must find their way into the control room of the ship, and once there a boss battle with the pilot occurs. Meanwhile, Jinx and O-Mer must help Ahsoka from above when she gets stuck, then they too battle a pilot. Once the battle is finished, Ahsoka must find the cargo hold and free Chewbacca. Afterwards, there is a cutscene showing a guard waving down a pod, and then Jinx, O-Mer, Ahsoka, and Chewbacca jump out from behind him, taking the ship. Afterwards, a Wookiee army flies down and a Ground Battle occurs. Once all of the enemy buildings have been destroyed, there is a boss battle with Garnac. Defeat Garnac to end the level. Enemies: Pilots, Trandoshans Bosses: Garnac Water War Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto A cutscene shows Anakin and Padme talking with Prince Lee-Char of Mon Cala. Then, a bunch of Aqua Droids attack Mon Cala, forcing a battle. After the cutscene, a Ground Battle starts. After destroying a base, the player must build a barracks, which will cue a cutscene showing Ahsoka Tano and Kit Fisto arriving with Clones. After the cutscene, the rest of the bases must be destroyed to finish the level. Enemies: Aqua Droids, Battle Droids Bosses: None Gungan Attack Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games